


Contrapuntal

by DSK1138



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, or maybe more like rivals to lovers?, these two are so sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSK1138/pseuds/DSK1138
Summary: It was all Starscream's idea.
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Contrapuntal

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, writing Soundstar smut! This one was a gift to my lovely amica, Miyoko!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was all Starscream’s idea. Primus forbid the day Soundwave found himself actually considering one of Starscream’s ideas, but here he was. He tried to remember just _what_ had occurred between Starscream approaching him earlier that day, wearing a subtle smirk (the closest expression Starscream had to a genuine smile) and finding himself laying here, stretched out across a berth in Starscream’s hab while slender servos massaged his legs.

“Really, Soundwave, has anyone ever told you that it would be good for you to relax every now and again?”

Soundwave thought to himself that his life would be a lot more relaxing if he wasn’t required to stop Starscream’s ridiculous schemes every day, but he didn’t voice this out loud. He’d promised that he would be open to whatever happened tonight, and though he was now very much questioning what state of mind he’d been in when he’d made that promise, a promise was still a promise, and he would honor it.

When Soundwave didn’t respond to him, Starscream frowned, pinching one of the wires in his legs and causing the surveillance specialist to jerk.  
  
“Not necessary,” he muttered.

“Not a masochist, then, I take it?” Starscream’s lips pulled up into a smirk again. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

His resumed touches were gentler, caressing and massaging, moving subtly higher with each passing minute. When his servos were splayed across Soundwave’s thighs, Starscream climbed onto the berth to settle between them.

“So tell me, what _do_ you like in berth? We’re trying to get more comfortable with each other, aren’t we? What’s the point of a truce if we just sit here like stupid rocks the whole time?”

Soundwave shifted, still keeping his guard up. He had to admit Starscream was right. Opening up was the point of this, but, well, it was _Starscream._

He tilted his helm in thought, then took the seeker’s hands in his, guiding them to the top edge of his tape deck opening. Of course, all of his cassettes had been evacuated for the evening and distracted with Earth video games to keep them from spying. Rumble and Frenzy were not above using blackmail against him, and he had no intention of letting them learn of this particular piece of juicy ammunition.

Starscream’s mouth curled back in an expression that looked more like a grin than earlier, but still too smirk-like to be sincere.

“Ah, of course. Your tape deck is sensitive, isn’t it?” He caressed along the seams, causing a pleasant tingling sensation. “I’ll tell you what. If you’re a good mech and open this for me, I’ll let you know where I like to be touched.”

That sounded like just two things that would benefit Starscream, and Soundwave was about to refuse, but it occurred to him that Starscream never willingly volunteered perceived weaknesses to anyone. In his own way, Starscream was trying to open up to him. Just to see what would happen, he complied, popping his tape deck open with a click.

“Nobody home. Good. I don’t want your little minions watching us.” Starscream moved his servos inside, caressing and teasing the inner walls of the tape deck.

One of his hands drifted up to catch one of Soundwave’s, and he moved it to the very tip of one of his wings.

“Here,” Starscream said. “But they’re sensitive, so don’t be too rough!”

Beneath his visor, Soundwave rolled his optics. Starscream really did think him an amateur, didn’t he? Well, he’d prove him wrong.

He let his fingers ghost over the tip of Starscream’s wing, starting light, and then increasing pressure as he moved lower.

He could swear he felt a shiver run down the seeker’s spinal strut, and Soundwave felt a twinge of pride. He’d spent years trying to figure out how to control the rowdy seeker. Oh, he was so using this to his advantage from now on!

Starscream, not to be outdone, increased the firmness of his touches, pulling at sensitive wires and dipping his servos into the slots where Soundwave’s cassettes were normally stored. There was an unpredictable nature about his touches, jumping from one spot to the next, keeping Soundwave guessing his next move. Just when Soundwave thought he’d figured out Starscream’s movements, the seeker leaned down and _licked_ inside of his tape deck. Soundwave jolted, completely forgetting what he was doing with Starscream’s wings.

Fingers were enough to tease, but under the gentle sweeping wetness of Starscream’s glossa, he was completely helpless. He leaned back, twitching and powerless under the seeker’s ministrations. Just when it was getting to be too much, Starscream stopped.

“Open your mask,” he said, tapping the side of Soundwave’s helm.

“N-negative,” Soundwave replied, shaking his head firmly. He never opened it in front of anyone except his cassettes, and Megatron, should he ever request such a thing from Soundwave.

Starscream frowned. “Perhaps I should remind you why we’re here. We have a truce, Soundwave. I know sensitive information about you, but you know incriminating things about me, too. We’re going to work out our differences, but if you want that to happen, you have to _open up_ to me. After all, you can’t expect me to frag you and not see what kind of expressions you’re making behind that thing.”

Starscream was right. They’d agreed. But this request… it was difficult for Soundwave.  
  
Starscream sighed. “Very well, then. I suppose I have no choice.” His helm dipped back down to Soundwave’s tape deck, where he continued his ministrations from earlier, licking and teasing. Soundwave’s vents increased, charge tingling down his spine. Very soon, he found himself hurtling towards overload, but right as he was about to reach it, Starscream pulled away.

Soundwave let out a choked noise, and Starscream smiled at him hungrily.

“What’s the matter, dear Soundwave? Was that too much for you? Do you need to overload now?”

Soundwave didn’t answer, but the answer was clear. He’d been _so_ close, if only Starscream would grant him release!

“I can keep doing this all night, you know. Tease you to the brink of overload, and then deny you. Over and over again. Oh, _I’ll_ overload of course. Maybe I’ll pump my spike and spray my fluids all over the inside of that pretty tape deck. But you won’t see one drop of release until you do as I tell you. Open your mask.”

Soundwave squirmed. He could just get up and walk away, if he wanted, but he was already so painfully revved. Sure, he could finish himself off, but it would be lackluster compared to what Starscream was doing.

He nodded in surrender, letting his mask and visor slide away. A blush colored his gentle features, and he looked away, slightly embarrassed.

“There’s a good mech,” Starscream cooed. “Oh, Soundwave, I never would have guessed you were so handsome.”

Soundwave’s blush intensified. He hoped Starscream wouldn’t notice in the dim lighting, but his spark spun wildly in his chest when Starscream spoke again.

“Do you like being praised, Soundwave? Is that why you’re so in love with Megatron? I bet you pleasure yourself to the thought of him praising you.”

He may have… once or twice. Not that he’d ever admit it.

“Do you get off on Megatron telling you what a good job you’ve done? How you’re his most loyal and competent soldier. How much he depends on you?”

Soundwave squirmed, trying to look away, but Starscream caught his chin in his digits, turning Soundwave and forcing him to make eye contact.

“Well, two can play that game. I’ve never admitted it, but I do admire you, Soundwave. You’re so brave, and loyal. Loyalty is a rare quality these days, you know.”

Soundwave thought that of all people, Starscream would know.

“Of course, your loyalty would be put to much better use if you served someone other than Megatron. But let’s not let that come between us. You’re a very talented mech, Soundwave.”

Soundwave got a warning ping that he was close to overheating, so he let his fans click on. Starscream’s optics glowed triumphantly.

“Who would have guessed you were so handsome! I see now why you wear that mask of yours. If everyone could see your real face, they’d be fighting each other for a chance to kiss you.”

Soundwave’s lips parted and a gasp escaped from between them. Him? Handsome?

“Oh yes,” Starscream purred. “Handsome, intelligent, strong. You’re the complete package.” His fingers resumed their meddling in his tape deck. The heat in his frame was almost unbearable now. Starscream bent down to nibble at his neck cables. Oh, he was merciless!

All his pent up heat finally released as a jolt of charge spasmed though his frame and Soundwave overloaded. He let out a breathy moan, which was cut off by Starscream slamming their lips together. All he could do was lay there and be kissed, twitching helplessly until his overload subsided.

“Incredible,” Starscream murmured, pulling away and wiping a string of oral lubricant from his mouth. “You really _do_ get off on being praised.”

It was true, but Soundwave had his suspicions that he wasn’t the only one in the room for which that was the case.

“And you,” he said, voice taking on a less robotic quality now that his mask was removed. “You crave Megatron’s praise as well, don’t you? That is why you want him too.”

Starscream looked like someone had struck him, and Soundwave wondered briefly if he’d pushed too far.

“No! I don’t need that old idiot’s approval!” Starscream’s shout just barely peaked into a screech, but he seemed to calm himself, red optics zeroing in on Soundwave once more. “Not when I have someone much, much better. I can’t believe I let you go unnoticed for so long, Soundwave. I’m going to have so much fun with you now.”

He kissed Soundwave again, somehow even more aggressively than before. His glossa worked its way into Soundwave’s mouth, exploring with great interest. When he pulled away again after several minutes, he gave a satisfied hum.

“Open,” he said suddenly, tapping on Soundwave’s interface panels. This time, Soundwave complied immediately. It felt a bit strange, being under Starscream’s thumb, but after his first overload, Soundwave was hungry for more. His valve twitched as the cold air of the room brushed against it.

Starscream’s optics looked hungry, and Soundwave heard the hiss of the seeker’s own panels sliding open. He craned his neck to catch a glimpse, and his face must have betrayed his shock at what he saw, because Starscream laughed shrilly at him.  
  
“What’s the matter, Soundwave? Never seen a knot before? All Seekers have them. Honestly, I thought you were supposed to know these things.”

Soundwave absolutely did _not_ know that, but he filed the data away for later use. A _knot_ ... Starscream was going to _knot_ him.

A warm feeling spread in his array. He’d never been knotted before, but he’d interfaced with enough mechs larger than himself to know he had a certain affinity for being filled, stretched wide around a spike that shouldn’t possibly fit in him, and stuffed to the brim with transfluids until he couldn’t even walk.

A low whine escaped him and he bucked his hips, trying to get closer to the coveted knot.

“Ah ah,” Starscream scolded, slapping his aft and making him jerk. “You have to get ready first, Soundwave. Don’t you know anything?”

Soundwave frowned. He rather preferred the praise from earlier, but perhaps Starscream was feeling petty for being called out on his own praise kink. Well, no matter. His processor was too focused on the knot right now to care.  
  
“Hold still,” Starscream sighed, popping a digit into his mouth to wet it and then drawing it out to guide it into Soundwave’s valve. He clenched longingly around it, trying his best not to grind against Starscream’s servo.

The rest were added gradually, one after the other, until Starscream was thrusting four digits deep inside and letting his palm catch on Soundwave’s exterior node. Soundwave’s optics shuttered, but a moment later another set of digits reached out and took him roughly by the chin.

“Look at me while I’m fucking you,” Starscream ordered, voice taking on a lower cadence. Soundwave obeyed, opening his optics to meet the ruby gaze staring back at him. In this setting, Starscream’s features struck him as quite handsome. The seeker’s mouth turned downwards in a slight pout, brow furrowed in concentration.

Soundwave’s mouth parted in a gasp as more of his nodes were stimulated, but before he could get too worked up, Starscream pulled his servo out.

“There,” he said, seeming very proud of himself. “You may have what you want now, Soundwave.”

The cassette player spread his legs wider in anticipation as Starscream took his spike into his servo and stroked it, slicking it with Soundwave’s lubricants, which still coated his digits.

Soundwave’s thighs were trembling in anticipation when Starscream finally lined up and began to push into his valve. The seeker let out a purr of delight.

“Oh, Soundwave! You feel so good, so tight around me. I can’t wait to see your valve stretched to its limit.”

Condensation was already building on Soundwave’s plating, and Starscream leaned down to lick at it as he continued to push inside. He took his time, ensuring that Soundwave felt the scrape of his spike against every single node. He felt the spike get wider just before the base. Even when it wasn’t inflated, the knot still had a distinct shape. It pushed hard against him as it squeezed past his valve lips, until finally, Starscream was all of the way inside of him.

“P-please!” Soundwave whined, craving friction, movement, _something_. Starscream took mercy on him, and began pounding with a thoughtful precision, yet no small amount of force.

“Ha! Imagine how jealous our _glorious leader_ would be to see us now, having the interface of a lifetime without him,” Starscream hissed. Soundwave found that all of a sudden he cared very little about what Megatron would think. It was hard to care about much of anything with Starscream’s spike still thrusting in and out of him, making his valve ripple with each push and pull. It began to swell, sooner than either of them had anticipated, having been so lost in the moment, and with a final shove, Starscream pushed himself deep inside, holding himself there while his spike expanded against the walls of Soundwave’s valve.

Cue overload number two for Soundwave, and Starscream’s spike wasn’t even to full size yet. He was beyond embarrassment at this point, all thoughts directed at only the stretch inside of him. It walked the line of pleasure and pain, making his nodes sting white-hot with bliss.

“S-Soundwave!” Starscream groaned when the swelling had stopped, claws gripping hard at Soundwave’s hips, scraping away the top layer of paint. Then, just like that, the dam opened, and Soundwave’s valve was laden with hot, sticky transfluids. The spray stuffed him completely, continuing even when there was nowhere else for it to go. His abdomen swelled as it filled him, and then overload number three hit, so hard that he was momentarily knocked offline.

When he came to, the pressure in his valve had lessened. Starscream’s spike was back to normal size, and much of the transfluids had gushed out around it, pooling onto the berth.

Starscream himself was collapsed on top of Soundwave, fans blasting cool air over the both of them.

“Primus, Soundwave.”

A sentiment Soundwave echoed completely.

At some point, Starscream found the energy to arrange some pillows around Soundwave, who was still too spent to move, never mind trying to dislodge the seeker who was still sprawled across him.

“Rest,” Starscream said softly, and Soundwave thought he must really be tired, because he could swear that the statement was accompanied by a genuine smile.

“Oh, and Soundwave? We will be making a weekly habit of this, so make sure to mark it in your schedule.”

Soundwave would have to agree.


End file.
